This chrysanthemum plant originated in 1972 as a seedling of unidentified parentage and was discovered by me among some random pollinated plants growing in my breeding grounds at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England. Its unique coloring prompted me to reproduce the plant by means of cuttings from the original plant to test its possibilities for commercial exploitation and subsequent propagation of the plant by vegetative cuttings at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, and at West Chicago, Ill., has shown that its distinctive features hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.